Bambi verse one-shots
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots related to the story Everything you are but you can also read them separately. I'm accepting prompts so feel free to throw them my way :)
1. Master chef

**A/N okay so this is just a tiny tiny fluffy thingy that came to me today and I decided to write it down and post it so have a look if you have nothing better to do  
**

* * *

Shane walked through the front door of his house after a day of rehearsals that left him sore and exhausted. His mind was swarmed with thoughts of silky sheets and even silkier skin of one Reed Van Kamp.

A tired smile turned the corners of his lips upwards as the face of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen danced behind his eyelids. After almost 10 years he still had a hard time believing that he lucked out and made someone as perfect as Reed fall in love with a goofball like him. But…there he was…his name engraved on the small silver band around Reed's finger, his face smiling from a number of canvases in the galleries around the country, his signature next to Reed's on the ownership papers for their new home. He was there. He was Reed's and Reed was his. Life was quite perfect lately. Shane smiled wider and entered his house.

"Honey I'm home!"-he called cheesily knowing his Bambi had a thing for cheesy lines and clichés.

"In the dining room!"-Reed answered and Shane just dropped his duffel bag and pushed the glass door to the dining room open.

"Hey Bambi what's…"-Shane stood frozen in place as he took in the sight of his fiancée.

Strawberry curls as perfect as ever framed his angelic face, the candle light casted playful shadows on his pale skin and made his doe eyes shimmer. The skinny jeans he wore hugged his slim legs and Shane had to fight the urge to round the table so he can look how they covered Reed's perfect butt (and really he was tiny but man did he have curves in the right places). The light brown shirt made his arms and chest look delicious and Shane almost drooled at the sight of his mini miracle as he liked to call him sometimes.

"Um Reed what's this?"-he asked panicky searching his brain to see if he forgot their anniversary, or Reed's birthday or something. But he knew all the dates and today was nothing important. To him anyway.

Reed stood in front of the beautifully decorated table where Shane's favorite meal was already scooped on the plates and a few candles were lit in the middle of the table.

"This is a romantic dinner."-Reed smiled at him warmly and held Shane's chair for him to sit down.

"But what for? I mean I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten about something. Or I did forget and now I got myself in trouble and you'll make me sleep on the couch."-he eyed Reed carefully. Tiny people were surprisingly scary when they were mad. And Reed rarely got mad which made his angry fits even scarier.

"You're not in trouble, relax."-he laughed that tingly smile of his that always made Shane's heart flutter dangerously close to just jumping out of his chest.

"Oh…okay good. I don't like to be in trouble with you."-he sighed relieved and made Reed laugh even harder. God he loved his laugh.

"It's just…you've been working really hard lately and I can tell every night you come home that you're tired and in pain and I…um…I don't like that. I wanted to do something nice for you. Wanted to make you happy."-he finished shyly reminding Shane for a moment of a small, quiet boy he fell for in high school. He liked Reed's blush and his shy, wandering eyes.

"Bambi you've made me happy every day for the past nine and a half years every single day just by breathing and blinking and existing."-he said gently and smiled at the blush that painted Reed's cheeks and neck. He leaned and captured his soft lips with his own tasting his favorite flavor in the world. Cherries and Reed.

"Okay, eat before it gets cold."-Reed broke the kiss and gestured to his plate still steaming from the warm food that smelled divine.

"This smells amazing Reed."

"Thank you. Turns out it's not that difficult to follow the instructions when Kurt writes them in such detail he specifies the number of stirs. I love him but he's crazy."-Reed chuckled and lifted his own fork to taste his culinary master piece.  
Shane took a few bites and moaned loudly at the taste that hit his taste buds. For the next few minutes they just ate in silence stealing, not so subtly, glances at each other and smiling every time they got caught doing so. After all that time together they were still madly in love and happy.

"I don't think I can breathe."-Shane said after he swallowed the last bite of the heavenly meal Reed made for him "I'll go get us something to drink."

He got up from his chair and grabbed the door knob of the door that connected the dining room with the kitchen area.  
An inhumanly screech ripped from Reed's lips and he bolted from his chair, shimmied in between Shane and the door and looked at the taller boy breathlessly.

"Um…don't…I…you should rest…I'll get you a drink…okay…good…go!"-he rambled and Shane watched him amused.

"Reed what is it in the kitchen that I'm not allowed to see?"-Reed's shoulders slumped when he realized Shane knew him all too well.

"It's nothing important. I'll fix it."-he said in a voice so small Shane got worried.

"Bambi did you hurt yourself? Did something happen to the kitchen? Did you burn the kitchen down Reed?"-he asked mock angrily wanting to make Reed laugh again. But when the smaller boy's eyes bulged in shock he knew he was on the right track.

"Oh God you did burn it down."-Shane pushed him aside and stepped into the small room.

The smell wasn't so bad but the look of it was terrible. The sauce pan was black and coal looking lying on the stove that was covered in sauce, potato peal and spices that Reed used to cook their dinner.

There was a washing cloth that had a hole burnt through it and a pile of shattered glass all over the floor drowned in a puddle of water.

Shane thought a battle field looked better than their kitchen at that moment.

"Reed…um…what the hell happened here?"-he asked knowing that his boy was clumsy but this was just overdoing it.

"Um…well I cut myself while I was pealing the potatoes and the sauce was already in the pan cooking. And I went to find a band aid while I was looking for it the pan caught on fire. I came and grabbed a cloth to stop the fire and I did stop the one on the stove but the cloth was burning so I threw it on the floor and grabbed a glass of water to stop it and I poured the water over it and then the glass slipped from my hand and it broke."-he rattled out his adventures in one breath and his cheeks were burning red from embarrassment and the lack of oxygen.

Shane was looking at him feeling more and more amused until he just couldn't take it anymore and he roared with laughter. He doubled over and struggled for breath while Reed was watching him curiously.

"I…I thought you'd be mad if you saw it."-he said. He wasn't afraid of Shane but he did practically ruin their kitchen. Shane had every right to be pissed.

"Oh Bambi. This will make one hell of a story for family reunions. How about you just order in the next time hm?-Shane asked gently.

"That would be the best I think. I'll clean it up."-Reed smiled back and went to pass him to enter the demolished kitchen.

"How about we grab a shower…together…and we can clean up in the morning."-Shane winked and scooped Reed in his arms carrying him in the bathroom while the smaller boy whined how he almost died because he wanted to show Shane that he loved him and that he should kiss his finger better.

And who was Shane to say no.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad :)**


	2. Mine

„And then I said to Kurt that he should just forget about that photographer because he was born to model and..."-Reed prattled as he walked next to his boyfriend, jogging slightly to catch his long steps.

Usually, Shane was understanding and he would slow down to allow his petite boy to walk beside him without trouble but today…he was starving. His rehearsals lasted for hours and he ate breakfast a little bit too early to take him through the entire day and now he just wanted to sit down and place his order and then glare threateningly at all the people who got their food before he did.

He nodded absently at Reed's story and sighed happily when they reached the restaurant. Shane pushed the door open and stood back to allow Reed to enter first. He might have been hungry but he still had the burning desire to make Reed feel happy and loved.

The short man smiled lovingly at him and just for a moment he forgot about how hungry he was in favor of losing his mind over his beauty and gratitude that he chose him all those years ago.

A harsh blow to his ribs shook him out of his Reed-induced coma and he turned around to see a tall, strong looking man eyeing him apologetically, plates scattered all around his feet.

"I am so sorry….I wasn't paying attention where I was going and…so sorry."-the man said, sounding genuinely sorry but there was a look in his eyes that didn't quite match up with the whole "apologizing to the customer" act "are you okay?"

His eyes crept down Shane's body hungrily and he flashed him a smile so predatory looking that Reed felt like he was ready to murder him.

"Yeah I'm okay, don't worry about it."-Shane, the ever polite Shane, answered smiling back at the man and Reed frowned even more.

The waiter was a bit taller that Shane was, dark skinned, and muscled and absolutely beautiful. And he had an eye for his boyfriend.

"Are you sure. I mean…if necessary I could make it up to you."-he drawled in a husky, sickening voice, casting a glance at Shane's body once again.

"I'm sure he's okay. Aren't you honey?"-Reed stepped forward slipping his small hand into Shane's and squeezing his fingers. The waiter raised his eyebrow at Reed obviously just realizing Shane was here with a boyfriend. But his confusion only lasted a minute before he looked Reed in the eye and smirked. Shane was blissfully unaware.

"I really am. Just hungry."-Shane answered pulling Reed a bit closer and smiling at him that smile that made Reed week in the knees.

"Let's get you a table then."-the waiter said placing his hand on the small of Shane's back, steering him away from Reed.

"Oh that won't be necessary. We know this place pretty well. It's where we kissed for the first time."-Reed said snuggling under Shane's arm and shooting a dirty look to the waiter-"Jason" as his nametag said-reveling in the fact that the move made him step back a bit. He recovered quickly though and smirked at Reed as if to say "it's not over yet".

"Okay then settle down and I'll be with you in a second. You take your time to…decide what you want."-the waiter said placing his arm on Shane's shoulder and shooting Reed a nasty look that clearly said he meant business.

Reed frowned worriedly but he accepted the chair Shane held out for him with a soft smile and a gentle "thank you" that made Shane melt. He pecked Reed's lips and sat across him taking the menu.

After a quick deliberation they decided to get the chicken salad and pasta and share the meals since they couldn't pick just one thing.

The waiter sauntered over to their table swaying his hips with a provoking look directed at Shane, and a challenging one for Reed who just glared at him angrily. Who did he think he was, throwing himself at an obviously taken man?

"Have you decided what to get?"-he asked and Shane nodded placing their order.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in the house specialty? The portion is…much bigger I assure you."-he said glaring at Reed who suddenly felt like he could punch the guy in the face and never even feel guilty because the guy deserved it.

He knew that Shane was attractive, and there were a lot of situations when he would catch men staring at him and admiring him but Reed has come a long way since high school and his insecurities were more or less erased by Shane. He was now confident, strong and perfectly capable of defending what was his.

"Oh I know exactly what he wants. And the…um…size he's got is more than enough for him, thank you."-Reed smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and chuckled when the slut of a waiter glared at him as if he was surprised he fought back.  
Well if he thought he was getting Shane without earning some bruises and scratches he was in for a big surprise.

Shane watched the weird exchange confused because Reed was usually sweet and caring and nice to everyone and now he was practically hissing at the waiter.

"Well if you want to settle for less I have no problem. I'll go get your food."-he sneered and turned to leave when Reed spoke up again.

"Also…could you have another waiter bring our food? I don't want to have to scrape my lunch from someone's head."-he said waving his hand absently, like he couldn't even be bothered to be polite and Shane's eyes widened at him.

"Reed…"

"Actually I'm afraid this part of the restaurant is mine and it's my duty to make the guests in it…satisfied."-he said the last part winking at Shane and Reed scowled having had quite enough of the stupid, slutty asshole thinking he can just swoop in and take what's his, and his alone.

"Be that as it may I am a customer in this part of the restaurant and unfortunately you eyefucking my boyfriend is not making ME satisfied so I would prefer if you either stopped or called someone else."-Reed snapped at him finally done with playing games.

The waiter looked taken aback by the small boy's outburst and Shane sat there gapping at them because he had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to eat. And he was happy to be able to do it with Reed. And now Reed was mad and the waiter was, according to Reed, flirting with him and how exactly was he able to miss all of that. The other two men still glared at each other and he thought the waiter would take the message and walk away. He obviously wasn't so smart.

"How about we have your handsome boyfriend tell us what he wants himself."-he said and boy was that a mistake. Shane smiled at Reed and then turned to the waiter.

"Oh, my baby's got it covered. I'll let him tell you exactly what I want."-he said leaning back and allowing Reed to have his moment of winning over the pushy man.

There was a time when Reed would curl in on himself and get scared that he would lose Shane to someone better but those days were long gone. He was now sure Shane loved him with everything he had and that they were forever.

"What my boyfriend wants is for you to get our food because he's really hungry. And for desert he would really like to have the chocolate mousse but please make it "to go" because he likes to lick it off something…other than a spoon.

That would be all thank you."-he smiled sweetly and Shane burst out laughing as the waiter made his way towards the kitchen, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and his hands clutching his writing pad and pen almost breaking them in half.

"That was awesome. My Bambi turned into a Tiger."-Shane teased and then laughed at Reed's blush. Yup, that was his boyfriend. He just told the whole restaurant his boyfriend liked to lick chocolate off him and now he was blushing because said boyfriend called him Bambi.

"Yes, well. You're mine and he can't have you. I won't let him."-he said fiercely and Shane's heart jumped.

"Like I would ever want anyone but you."-he winked at him, taking his hand across the table and smiling as they waited for their food to arrive, stupid waiter and jealousy completely forgotten. Who needed those when they had each other?

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
